Uzumaki Duelests
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: What if Naruto had a brother on the night he was born, and they were the only thing to keep the ninja world and Duel Monster world in balance. warning: Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke bashing.
1. Chapter 1

IgnikaKanak: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh, nor any other anime/manga, games, cartoons, books, comics, or movies. I own my OC

E-Hero Neos: There aren't very many Naruto/Yugioh crossover stories, and this one is uniqe.

IgnikaKanak: Thanks, I take pride in my work.

Kusco: Theme music

(Emperor's New School theme song begins)

IgnikaKanak: Stop the music and what are you doing her Kusco?

Kusco: Hey, I can go any where I want. That's an emperor's right.

IgnikaKanak & Neos: Get the hell out of here!

Kusco: Fine I'm going, this place is boring any way.

-Start-

* * *

It was October 10th, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking the leaf village. Most of the shinobi were trying hold back, but it was useless as most of the shinobi were killed or injured. The villages only hope was the Fourth Hokage. "Hold the fox back until the fourth gets here." one of the leafs jonin yelled out.

Minutes later, three creatures appeared out of a pillars of light, lighting, and golden fire. A giant, light blue humanoid figure came out of the pillar of light. A red dragon with two mouths was from the lighting, and a golden-yellow dragon, with bird-like wings appeard from the golden flames.

The leaf ninja then became worried at that the three creatures might help Kyuubi destroy the village. Then there was a huge crash, and a huge, floresent-orange toad near the battle field. The fourth was on top of the toad with two babies in his hands. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this to them.' He thought. The fourth drew a seal on both stomaches of the infants and did three hand signs. "Shiki Fuujin"

The seals glowed and then the Kyuubi and the three unknown creatures vanished into the seals. The fourth took a deep breath and picked up the infants. The toad dissappeared in a poof of smoke and the fourth quickly went to the Hokage's office to meet up with the third Hokage.

-In the office-

Sasuke Sarutobi was sitting in the chair behind the desk. The fourth Hokage entered the room with two kids wrapped in blankets. "Sarutobi, I had no choice. I sealed Kyuubi inside my son, Naruto. You can tell by the wisker marks and the blond hair that matches my blond hair." Sarutobi was shocked that the fourth would do such a thing to one of his sons. "But Minato, what happend to-" Sarutobi asked until he was cut off by Minato.

"They chose to be sealed incase of the Dark Worlders or others from the other world coming into this world to take it over. They're in my other son, Ignika, but I had to use the Shiki Fuujin and I feel my life fading. Please Sarutobi, raise my sons to become stronger than me. I just wish Kushina could have survived giving birth to them, so it wouldn't just them alone in the village." Minato said sadly. "I want both my sons to be treated as heroes, to be respected and..." Minato couldn't finish the sentence as his body fell limp and collapsed to the floor. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, died on October 10th, and also two children were born that day, both of them containers. One is the container of the Kyuubi, the other is the container of the three unknown creatures.

Sarutobi picked the kids and went to report to the council at what happend.

- time skip-12 years later-

A blond boy was sleeping on a pretty worn out and beaten up mattress. Then a shadow was hovering over the sleeping blond boy. The shadow as coming from a figure that had a very toothy smile and lifted up a bucket of ice cold water. Just about as the figure was about to pour the water, he yelled "BATH TIME!!" and dumped the ice water. The blond haired boy screamed due to the sudden cold.

"Ignika, what the heck was that for." The blond asked. The figure named Ignika had crimson red spiky hair like the blond, only the spikes are obeying the laws of gravity and are curved a little bit in the back of the head(Think of Heero Yue's hairstyle). His eyes were a silver color unlike the blonds blue eyes. He wore a tight black, long seleved shirt with black tape wrapped around the wrists, forearms, and palms. He also wore black pants that fit on him like as second skin, and had black combat boots. (Note: Ignika's voice is like Axel's from Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Naruto, its morning and we have to do our prank before class starts" Ignika said and tossed a towel to the blond. Naruto quickly dried off and got dressed in a black T-shirt, orange jacket with blue on the shoulders, white on the neck, and a red spiral on the back, and orange pants with blue sandles.

Naruto smiled and got a couple of paint cans. "Alright, lets do it. Believe it." Ignika nodded and both of them left the appartment they were in.

-the Hokage monument-

Naruto and Ignika were painting the Hokage faces with silly marks on them, in broad day light, some how noone is noticing it. "Bro, I can't believe how good we are, we're doing this when the sun's up and not even old man is notice this." Ignika said while laughing and painting red lines between the nose and upper lip of the third Hokage face. Naruto was nodding, painting swirls on the cheeks of the fourth Hokage face.

Just as they finished, they heard yells, screams, and some laughter. Two chunin appeared a few feet from where Naruto and Ignika were. One of the chunin said. "You two are in big trouble." Ignika and Naruto looked at each other and hightailed it out of there.

"Get back here you two." the other chunin said. (cue the same high speed jumping scene like in the anime/manga) The two chunin ninja jump off the ground near a wooden fence. After a few seconds, a cloth that looked like the fence came down, with two smiling Uzumaki's. "Hahaha, to easy." Naruto and Ignika said at the same time.

"Is that so you two?" asked a chunin with a scar across his face. Naruto and Ignika started sweating while trying to think of a way to escape the academy teacher and chunin, Iruka.

"You two are seposed to be in class, but instead your out here playing tricks." Iruka said in an angered tone.

-at the leaf ninja academy-

Ignika and Naruto were tied up and were in front of the class. "Since Naruto and Ignika feel like playing pranks, were going to review the transformaiton jutsu." The class was groaning and blaming Naruto and Ignika this. The class quickly lined up and did the tranformation jutsu, though they transformed into Iruka until it was Naruto's turn. Naruto put on a foxy smirk and made the ram sign with his hands. "Transform" After a poof of smoke, Naruto was replaced with a sexy, nude, pigtailed blond haired girl, causing most of the guys to pass out of bloodloss due to nose bleeds.

Iruka quickly got back up and started yelling at Naruto about him going to fail the exam again. It was Ignika's turn and did the transformation a little differently. "Okay, transform" the same poof of smoke appeared and covered Ignika, changing him into a tall, muscular, man with a blue muscle shirt, black pants, brown leather shoes, wearing sunglasses, he also had a blond afro. (If anyone figured it out already, Ignika transformed into Bobobo Bo-bobobo, from episode 2 or 3.) and he was shaking moracas and had a lighting system on his back. "Somba Somba, ole ole ole ole"

Iruka face falted and the most of the class started laughing. Ignika got the same warning as his brother got.

-back to the Hokage monument-

Naruto and Ignika were told to stay after class to clean the faces that were panited after the prank. "Hey Naruto, Ignika, If you two get done early, I'll treat you both to ramen." Iruka said, hoping to motivate both Uzumakis. That really speed up the cleaning job. Ignika cleaned the third and fourth heads while Naruto cleaned the first and second heads.

-the ramen stand(I can't remember the name of it.)-

Naruto and Ignika were wolfing down dozens of bowls of ramen, Teuchi and Ayame were barely keeping up with the orders, and Iruka was in anime tears due to Naruto's and Ignika's appitite. "Hey Iruka-sensei, can I try on your head band" Naruto asked. Iruka looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, but you have to pass the exam in order to wear a ninja head band like this."

Naruto groaned and ordered more ramen while Ignika laughed.

-the next day-

Today was the day the genin exams to happen. Naruto and Ignika were ready for the jutsu portion of the exam, they barely passed the written exam, and they passed the taijutsu exam with flying colors. Iruka with his assistant, Mizuki, anounced the jutsu that was going to be used, the clone jutsu.

Naruto and Ignika slammed their heads on the desk, they couldn't do the clone jutsu because of the lack of control and they have too much chakra. The students were called in alphabetical order.

-Ignika's jutus exam-

Mizuki and Iruka called Ignika into the exam room. "Alright Ignika, make three clones and you'll pass." Iruka said. Ignika nodded. "Clone jutsu" Ignika said as he tried to make illusion clones, but then when they appeared, they look like they were raped by Michael Jackson.

Ignika sweat dropped at the sight of his clones, as well as Mizuki and Iruka. "I fail, don't I?" Ignika asked. The two chunin teachers nod and Ignika left.

-Naruto's jutsu exam-

Naruto was rushed in the room to pass the exam. "Alright Naruto, make three clones and you pass" Iruka said for the hundredth time to day. Naruto put his hands in the ram seal. A poof of smoke appeared, and when it was disenpated, there was only one half-dead clone.

Iruka's eyebrow ticked. "You fail Naruto." Naruto's head hung in disappointment and left the room.

-outside of the academy-

Naruto was sitting on the swing that was connected to the tree thats a few feet away from the academy entrence gate, while Ignika was on the tree branch looking at the crowd of people congraduating their kids for becoming genin. Some of the parents were wispering to eachother about how glad that the two Uzumaki brothers didn't pass because of their status of being jinchuriki.

Mizuki walked toward the two boy. "Naruto, Ignika, Iruka doesn't mean to be acting like a jerk, but he had to follow the rules. But there is still a way to pass, all you have to do is steal the scroll in the Hokage's office and learn one or two jutsu from it, it'll be like extra credit." Mizuki said while thinking his plan was going as planed. Ignika and Naruto nodded and quickly left to do the so called 'extra credit.

-at the old beat up shed-

Naruto was found the first jutsu of the scroll. "Aw man, not another clone jutsu." Naruto complained. Ignika looked at the jutsu and smirked. "I think this is some thing we can do, it's not those illuson clones, but physical ones. We also have enough chakra to do this." Naruto blink and shruged his shoulders.

The two have been practicing the Shadow clone jutsu for a few minutes and got the hang of it. Ignika looked through the scroll until some thing caught his eye. "Hey bro, check this out. The fourth left somthing on this scroll. Let me read out loud so we can figure out what he left on the scroll."

Naruto used his foxy smile. "Ignika, go head and read it. If it was used by the fourth Hokage, we'll use it to become stronger than all four Hokage's combind." They both laughed at that.

"In this seal is a special device I made to use against the dark worlders or other evil duel spirits trying to take our world. But anyone who is not a Namikaze won't be able to manifest any duel monster cards, they can buy duel monter cards in stores but are unable to beat any Namikaze due to their natural dueling spirit." Ignika read.

"The other difference of being a Namikaze is that Namikaze's can bring the duel monsters to life with out being a duel, as well as bond with them to become armor or the duel monster itself, and use magic and traps as well. The Uchiha's have be trying to use this ability for centuries, but have failed to realize that this is a bloodline limit. I hope that my descents protect both worlds from being falling into coruption." Ignika finished reading the note, making Naruto and Ignika surprised that there is another world full of creatures called duel monsters.

Naruto bit his thumb on the seal and two disks with a slot where a deck of cards go with an attachment where individual cards go. Both disks were a white color, as well in a curved form.(Think duel academy disk) "What are we seposed to do with these, we can't use them in the ninja world." Ignika nodded in agreement and grabbed one of the disks, putting it on his arm. After Ignika put the disk on, the blue semi-sphere glowed and the disk shrunk into a small, watch-like bands.

"That was cool. Maybe we should ask old man to get us some duel monster cards. It is a popular game, but we sould ask if that was written in the scroll is true." Naruto said. Ignika nodded. "Right bro, lets continue training the shadow clones to a point we won't need to us a whole lot of chakra to use it."

-time skip-15 minutes later-

Naruto and Ignika were panting from exaustion. Iruka was leaping from branch to branch until he reached the shed where Ignika and Naruto were. "You two are in big trouble, stealing the fourths forbidden scroll. Why did you do it?" Iruka asked/yelled. Ignika was confused. "I thought this was an extra credit exam, Mizuki-sensei said it was."

Iruka went wide eyed when he heard that Mizuki told them stealing the forbidden scroll was a test. 'That could only mean-' "Get down" Iruka pushed the two Uzumakis down, Naruto landed on the soft grass, but Ignkia hit his head on a tree stump and was knocked out.

-Ignika's mind scape.-

Ignika started to wake up in odd location. It resembled an aincent eygption tomb with hyroglipics (sp?). "Damn, who ever did this has a nice touch at spooky stuff." Ignika said. **"Come here child of Minato."** a voice said out of no where. Ignika look around incase of an enemy attack. He turned an saw a giant throne with a giant blue, humanoid creature. Next to it was a red, two mouthed dragon and the other side had a golded dragon with bird like wings.

"Okay, I think I'm in trouble." Ignika said. The red dragon chuckled. **"You aren't in trouble yet. That Mizuki tricked you into stealing your fathers scroll, in an attempt to betray you village. You already have gotten your duel disk, we will explain yours and your brothers bloodline. You can manifest your own cards to use in duels and battle."** the red dragon said.

Ignika's jaw dropped. "I can-, but I thought only Namikazes can do that not Uzumakis?" The blue humanoid nodded. **"Yes, but you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, both of them legends of your village."**

Ignika was about to pass out. "Okay, I'm going kill old man for not telling us about mom or dad." The gold dragon interupted him. **"Before you start killing any one, you should know-"** "That Kyuubi is sealed in my brother." Ignika said. The three crueatures are surprised by this, and they are very rarely surprised. "Figured it out a while ago. I told Naruto and convinced him that he isn't Kyuubi. It was kind of obvious that he was the container because of the wisker marks."

The blue humanoid cleared his throught (sp?) **"Yes, well other than that, you two are stronger than any other ninja. Now you when you challnge a duel spirit or possesed human to a duel, no one should be able to attack during the duel. You will know how to duel when that happens, it is a natural thing for all Namikaze because of the gift we gave them over the millenia. Now wake up and use your power to protect those you care about."** Ignika was pushed out of his mind.

-Real world.-

Mizuki was laughing, because he pinned Iruka to the wall and Ignika was knocked out from hitting his head on tree stump. Naruto was the one who had no relitive damage. "Naruto, give me the scroll, Iruka wants to betray the village." Mizuki lied. Iruka yelled. "Naruto, don't give it to Mizuki, he'll destroy the village with it." Naruto didn't know who to trust, Mizuki saw this and decided to us his trump card. "Naruto do you know why the village hates you and your brother?"

Naruto glared at Mizuki. "Yeah, Kyuubi was sealed inside of me, my brother figured it out and told me about it." Mizuki gritted his teeth then thought of another lie. "Maybe because he doesn't like you demon brat and probably wanted to know the truth that your the demon that killed the live of the leaf village. Infact he is a three demons combind into one."

Naruto went wide eyed, thinking if what Mizuki said was true or false. 'No, thats not true. Is it.' Naruto was about to believe it until he heard Ignika yell. "Mizuki, you should shut up. One: I would never hate my brother. Two: The three beings I have sealed inside me are not demons, but duel monster gods." Ignika made a card appear out of nowhere. "I summon, Gaia the Fierce Knight"

A flash of light and a purple horse with a man in blue and red armor on it, carrying two lances. Naruto jaw dropped at the sight of his brother summoning a duel monster, Iruka was the same as Naruto, but Mizuki laughed evily. "You think a genjutsu could fool me, think again. Kai" Mizuki said. Gaia was still there, ready to stab the hell out of Mizuki, who still thought this was genjutsu.

"Demon brat, why wont the genjutsu be released." Mizuki said angerly. Ignika smirked. "That's because this isnt a genjutsu, this is real. Gaia, attack with spiral spear strike." Gaia's horse started charging towards Mizuki. Mizuki decided to throw one of his his shuriken on his back at Gaia, only have hit shattered when one of the spear lances hit it.

Mizuki got hit straight in the chest and felt a spinning energy attacking his body from both the inside and out. Mizuki was then pushed back by the energy and hit a near by tree, knocking of his head band. Ignika called back Gaia, reverting him into a card again.

"THAT WAS AWESOME." Naruto shouted. Iruka asked. "Ignika, how did you do that? I never heard of a summoning jutsu like that." Ignika smiled. "That's because it isn't, and Naruto, we have to beat up the old man. He never told us the truth of our parents."

Naruto and Iruka shouted at the same time. "WHAT?" Ignika nodded. Iruka sighed. "Well, you both stopped Mizuki from getting the scroll, your both now a genin. Ignika, go get Mizuki's head band, it's yours now." Iruka said. Iruka turned to Naruto, took of his own head band and gave it to Naruto. "Naruto you earned this too."

As Ignika was heading towards the fallen head band, Mizuki got up with a dark aura surrounding him. "HAhahaha, I see. This is the power he promised me, this is what Brron, Mad King of Dark World gave me." Mizuki said in a slightly darker voice.

Ignika jumped back, Iruka and Naruto saw Mizuki get up with that dark aura and were shocked. Mizuki made a disk appears that was black, crimson, and navy. (Think of the battle city duel disk, only darker.) Ignika summoned his own disk from the watch band. "Mizuki, I challnge you to a duel." Ignika said. Mizuki saditisic smirk grew wider. "I accept brat" Mizuki made a deck of cards appear out of the dark aura and put it in the duel disk.

Ignika materialized his own deck and both disks became active. A line of light then made a rectangle big enough for the duel, creating a invisable wall. "Naruto, Iruka-sensei, right now this is a duel against me and Mizuki." Ignika said. "Alright Mizuki, Let's duel."

Ignika 8000/Mizuki 8000

Ignika and Mizuki drew five cards from their deck. Ignika's hand had Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian, Double Summon, Big Shield Gaurdna, Mirror Force, and Winged Kuriboh. "I go first." Ignika said while drawing the top card of his deck. He then got a Elemental Hero Sparkman. "I play Double Summon. With this card, I can normal summon twice this turn, so I summon Big Shield Gaurdna in defence mode(DEF/2600) and Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian in defence mode(DEF/1200)." A man appeared out of light with a big shield and a elvish swordsman, crouching on one knee. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

Mizuki chuckled evily. "Alright brat, I draw. I activate Ancient Rules. I can special summon a level 5 or higher monster, and I choose Summoned Skull(ATK/2500)." A card of the monster appeared and was surrounded with dark aura, bringing out a darker colored version of Summoned Skull. "Next I summom Zombrya the Dark(ATK/2100)." A skelital jumpsuit creature with a red and blue cape appeared.

"Next, I'll have Zombrya attack the Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian." Mizuki said darkly. Zombrya charged at the Celtic Garudian, with a coliding crash and a surge of power, Zombrya jumped back to its spot with the Obnoxious Celtic Garudian still in its spot.

"What, That thing should be destroyed." Mizuki yelled. Ignika smirked. "Obnoxious Celtic Garudian has a special ability that prevents any monster 1900 or over from destroying it." Mizuki grited his teeth in anger. "I end my turn."

Ignika drew another card, the Pot of Greed. "I play the spell, Pot of Greed." Ignika drew two cards. His had now has Winged Kuriboh,Elemental Hero Sparkman, Skyscraper, and Neo-spacian Air Hummingbird. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(ATK/1600) " Lightning was flying off the ground and a man in blue and lightning yellow jumpsuit with a light blue viser covering his face was summon. "Next I play the field spell, Skyscraper." Buildings instantly appeared. "This card allows my Elemental Heros to gain 1000 attack points if they attack a monster thats stronger than him. So Sparkman, attack Summoned Skull."

Sparkman threw lighting bolts at Summoned Skull. Sparkman(ATK/2600) vs. Summoned Skull(ATK/2500), does any one need to do the math. Summoned Skull was destroyed on impact of the lighting.

Ignika: 8000/Mizuki: 7900

Zombyra was the only monster on Mizuki's field. Ignika ended his turn. Mizuki drew a card. Zombyra disappeared in a light dust and a Tan brown, demonic-like monster with a green hood on his face that covered its eyes. "I now sacrifice Zombyra to summon King of Yamimakai(ATK/2000), Then I activate the equipspell, Dark Energy." King of Yamimakai's attack points rose by 300 points. (ATK/2300)

Mizuki laughed. "Now I attack your Sparkman." Sparkman was destroyed by one of the attacking monsters claws.

Ignika: 7300/ Mizuki 7900

Ignika was gritting his teeth, Mizuki had a powerful monster that could make it hard for him to beat. But Mizuki wasn't done. "I then play Raigeki to destroy all your monsters and the Mystical Space Typoon to destroy your Skyscraper." Mizuki said, as a spell card shot lighting, destroying the three monsters.

-The sidelines-

Naruto and Iruka were watching Ignika's and Mizuki's duel. "I don't know whats going on, but I'm going to get some answers when this is over, more from the Hokage." Iruka said. Naruto was too entranced at the duel to listen.

-In the trees-

A figure was in the trees, watching the duel. The figure had a female super model figure, she also had messy hair with one side white and the other side blue. She also had green eye in her right eye, an orange eye in her left, and a third eye, vertical sided, on her forehead that was also orange. She had a purpleish skin that was covered by a skin tight, black suit that fit well on her curves. Her stomache and belly button was showing. She also had demonic wings.

'hehe, I never knew that Minato-san's kids were still alive. He surely does have the dueling spirit, and his brother looks like his father. When that duel is over, that old man is going to have to tell them about their clan.' The woman continued to watch the duel.

-back to the duel-

It was Ignika's turn, Ignika drew another card. 'Alright, I have Winged Kuriboh, Air Hummingbird, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman. Maybe I can make this work.' Ignika pick one of his cards. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode.(Def/1200)" A man in a blue and navy armor appeared in a bunch of bubbles and took up a defensive position. Mizuki was laughing at the monster. "Like that would do you any good." Mizuki taunted.

Ignika smirked. "It helps me because if he's the only card on the field, I can draw two cards from my cards." Ignika drew two new cards. Now his hand consisted of Winged Kuriboh, Air Hummingbird, Double Summon, and Pot of Greed. Ignika smirked. "I now activate another Pot of Greed for two new cards." Ignika drew Transendent Wings and Beaver Warrior. Ignika then said. "I activate Double Summon, and summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode.(DEF/200) and place one card face down(Transcendent Wings). I end my turn."

Mizuki then grew an insane smile after drawing a card from his deck. "I play Monster Reborn to return Summoned Skull(ATK/2500) and use my normal summon to bring forth Red Eyes Black Chick(ATK/800)." Summoned Skull returned to the field and a black dragon chick in a red egg shell entered the field. Mizuki then cackled. "Next I activate the chicks ability, sacrificing it to summon it's adult form, the Red Eyes Black Dragon(ATK/2400)." The dragon chick was engulfed in flames and grew into a bigger dragon. Mizuki had three monsters that had over 2000 attack points.

Mizuki then declared an attack. "I attack your Bubbleman with Summoned Skull." Summoned Skull summoned its lighting strike to destroy the Bubbleman. Mizuki laughed evily again. "Now I have my Black Dragon destroy your Winged Kuriboh." The Black Dragon's eyes glowed and shot a fire ball at the small ball of fur.

Ignika smirked and said. "I activate my quick play spell, Tansendent Wings" The face down card revealed itself, with an image of a little angel with large wings and a transparent of a beautiful womans face. "By discarding two cards from my hand and sacrificing my Winged Kuriboh, I can special summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10(ATK/300) from my deck." Ignika send his two cards in his hand to the graveyard, as well as Winged Kuriboh. Ignika then looked in his deck and found a Winged Kuriboh LV 10 and played it on the feild.

Mizuki started laughing at the new monsters attack points. "Even a LV 10 monster like that can't beat any of my monsters." Mizuki taunted. Ignika crossed his arms. "Not if I active it's specal ability. By tributing my monster, he can destroy all of your monsters that are in attack mode and with all of their attack points added up, you take that much damage."

Mizuki's eye widened in shock, that ment he would get 7200 points of damage. Winged Kuriboh LV 10 glowed and with a bright light, all the monsters were destroyed.

Ignika: 7300/Mizuki: 700

Mizuki couldn't do anything else, so he ended his turn. "No matter freak, you shouldn't be able to draw a new monster thats strong enough to wipe out the rest of my life points." Mizuki continued to taunting Ignika to mess up.

Ignika drew a Monster Reborn. 'Alright, just what I needed.' "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, and I choose to reborn Red Eye's Black Dragon(ATK/2400)." A surge of light was flowing and the dragon appeared. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack Mizuki directly with Inferno Fire Blast." The Black Dragon roared and shot a big fire ball out of its mouth towards Mizuki.

Mizuki braced for impact for the incoming fire ball, when the fire ball came into contact, there was an flaming explosion. The cards Mizuki had burned into ashes, and the duel disk blew up taking Mizuki's arm in the blast. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mizuki screamed before passing out from the pain of burns and a destroyed arm.

The invisible barrier faded. Naruto rushed to his brother, congraduating him and asking him how he did it. Iruka got Mizuki's head band and tossed it to Ignika. "I think we should report all of this back to lord Hokage." Iruka said, still surprised from the duel, not knowing what or how it happend.

The figure in the trees smiled and disappeared in a dark flash.

-Hokage office-

Sasuke Sarutobi saw everything from the veiwing orb, and to say he wasn't happy was a slight understatement. He was down strait worried and scaried. The Dark Worlders are back and Ignika woke up his bloodline.

He heard a knock on his office door. "Come in" The old Hokage said. Iruka, Ignika, and Naruto entered the room with the forbidden scroll. "Hey old man, tell us the truth of our parents, and I want to know who our parents really were." Naruto said rather loudly.

The old man groaned, knowing that he would have to tell them since Ignika first woke their bloodline. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you. Your father was.." Sarutobi was cut off by Ignika. "Our father was Minato Namikaze and our mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Sarutobi dropped his pipe, Iruka just gapped at the mention of the two kids who he thought as brothers were the sons of two legendary ninja of the village.

Naruto didn't have a clue until his brother told him. "WE'RE THE KIDS OF THE FOURTH AND ONE OF THE GREATEST ANBU." Sarutobi nodded and looked at Ignika for some answers. "Who do you know who your parents were, Ignika?" Sarutobi asked.

Ignika rubbed the back of his head. "I spoke with Obilisk, Slifer, and Ra when I got knocked out. They told my what to do and then it happend, but that duel was all me." Ignika said.

"I'll say, I haven't seen dueling like that since your father." a new voice said. Everyone turned to see a demonic woman at the door(Note this is the same figure from the trees, so you know what she looks like). "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yubel, a friend of your father and mother."

Ignika made a card appear looking at the image and Yubel back and forth. "Huh, the card image of you is different than what you look like right here." Ignika said. Yubel giggled. "Well, we Yubel's are different, most of us are half male, half female. but some of us are completly female. I am one of the few of female Yubel's that exist."

That explaination caused the Hokage and Iruka to gape with their mouths wide open. Ignika was slightly disturbed, and Naruto was clueless about that. Ignika asked. "Okay, why are you here.?" Yubel smirked. "I made a promise to your father that incase if anything happend to him. Hokage-san, I wish to be these boys sensei." Yubel explained.

The old Hokage was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alright, but I will have to put you as a second sensei for Ignika's and Naruto's team and you will only be able to teach them due to their bloodline, right?" Yubel nodded. "I do have a human form, but to any perverts, look away." Yubel said as he glow a dark purple light and changed into a human woman with light tan skin, wearing tight, long pants, red sandles, a tight, black shirt that showed her middle, and finally a dark green vest and a basic Konoha head band, Her hair was completely blue with some white streaks, her eyes were a sea green and had blue lipstick on her lips.

Sarutobi and Iruka passed out from bloodloss, via nosebleed. Ignika did a wolf wistle, making Yubel blush. Naruto was drooling at Yubel's human form. Yubel was chuckling a bit. "I think the two Namikaze brothers should go home and get ready for their new team, but before you leave." Yubel said. Yubel grabbed Ignika and pressed her lips against his. Naruto's jawdropped, as did Iruka and Sarutobi.

Yubel pulled back her lips. "hehe, I think I'm going to like you Ignika" Yubel said. Ignika was just blinking at what just happend. Naruto started elbowing his brother, in the brotherly way, and said. "I think if dad was here, he would want to take a ton of pictures of that moment."

Ignika nodded. "Lets head back to the apartment and I'll teach you how to play the card game and manifest cards." Naruto smirked and the two left.

Yubel looked at Sarutobi. "So who will be their teams sensei, other than me being Ignika's and Naruto's personal sensei." Sarutobi picked up the file and said. "Their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as temammates."

Yubel scowled at the mention of the Uchiha, she remembered Fugaku demanding her to eather teach him how to use the Namikaze bloodline or breed with him, she then punched him in the nose. Yubel then smirked. "I am going to have a whole lot of fun with that team. Tourturing the Uchiha and Haruno and training the two Namikazes."

Iruka got shivers when Yubel said that. "Just take it easy, I don't want eather of the two hurt, and I'm talking about Naruto and-" Iruka said until he was cut off.

"Iruka, I know your concurned for them, but they are no longer kids. They can make their own choices." the Hokage said. Yubel nodded and let the office to get ready for the team.

-the next day-

The academy class room was loud and ecited today. Most of the guys were playing duel monsters, while others were eating, sleeping, sitting and ignoring fangirls, or talking with others. The girls were fawning all over Sasuke Uchiha. Ignika and Naruto entered the room and saw a duel. Going over there to watch the game, they heard Kiba Inuzuka yell. "Hey, what are you two doing here? Didn't you guys fail?"

The class turned to see that Ignika and Naruto were here. Sasuke thought. 'I thought they failed, but it doesn't matter, I'll use them as punching bags to practice my jutus on.'

Runing was heard outside in the hallways until the door opend with Sakura and Ino entering the room, yelling about who gets to sit next to their Sasuke-kun.

Ignika and Naruto took the seats that were open, and the only ones were the three next to Sasuke. "This sucks, we have to sit next to lord emo pants here." Naruto said loudly, causing the guys to laugh and the girls to death glare at Naruto, hoping that he would spontainusly combust.

Iruka entered the class room to anounce the teams.(You all know what teams there is going to be, so skip to team seven)

"Team 7 will be Ignika Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. This team will also have two senseis because of 'certain' reasons, and they are Kakashi Hatake and Yubel."

Ignika and Naruto smirked at the mention of Yubel being their sensei, but they sweatdropped at what Sakura yelled. "OH YEAH, I GET TO BE ON SASUKE-KUNS TEAM AND HE GETS TWO SENSEI'S BECAUSE HE'S THE GREATEST." (Sad little world she lives in doesn't she?)

When Iruka finished announcing the teams, the classroom door opened revealing two jonin. the unconsious Kakashi Hatake and the person draging him Yubel.

"Team 7 come with us." Yubel said. The four rookie genin got up from their seats and followed Yubel.

-The balcany-

Kakashi regained consiousness and started introductions. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislike are.. your not old enough to know, my hobbies, the same as the likes and dislikes, my dreams, well I don't have right now."

The others thought the same thing. 'All we learned was his name.' Yubel went next. "My name is Yubel, My likes are a certain boy, kicking pervert ass, and learning new stratagies and technices. My dislikes are Uchiha and their fanboys and girls, traitors, and people who back stab their friends. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is to have a family with the man of my dreams."

Ignika had an feeling of who she was talking about. Sasuke did his intro. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes and alot of dislikes, I have an ambition, to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sasuke looked at Yubel like a piece of meat as he said that last part.

Ignika and Naruto noticed that glance, Naruto thought Sasuke was going to get his has handed to him, knowing his brother. Ignika thought. 'If he so much has to try to even rape her or force her to be a breeding stock because of his name, I will so burn his ass with Ra's flames.'

Sakura did her fangirl intro(Skipping it because of her being a fangirl to Sasuke) Naruto finally did his. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are my brother, ramen, jutsu, and the duel monster card game. My dislikes are an emo duck ass, a pink haired fangirl, and the time it make ramen. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen, practicing with every duel monster I have, and training. My dream is to be come Hokage so that the village won't look down on me and my brother."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi scoffed at Naruto's dream. Ignika thought that it was a great dream to follow, so did Yubel.

Ignika did his intro last. "The name's Ignika Uzumaki, my likes are the same as my brother, but I also like a certain woman that I know. My dislikes are people who look down on other for things they could not control, people who think they are above others. My Hobbies are also the same as my brother. My dream is to become the greatest ninja ever."

Yubel slightly blushed when Ignika mentioned him liking a girl. Kakashi pulled out an orange book and said. "Well, since the council thinks any team with Sasuke in it deserves to pass, we won't do the exam to see who passes. We will evaluate your skills thought, so meet us at training ground seven." Kakashi dissappeared in a shushin, Yubel left in a dark flash, Ignika and Naruto jumped from roof to roof, heading towards the training grounds. Sasuke and Sakura only walked to the grounds.

-Training ground seven-

Yubel was reading a old book of hers while Kakashi was pretending to read so he can sneak peeks at Yubel's body. "Why haven't I seen you before beautiful?" Kakashi asked hoping to get laid. Yubel new that lame pick up line. "Sorry, I don't date a pervert like you." Yubel said. Kakashi growled in frustration. Naruto and Ignika shortly arrived to the grounds.

Naruto asked. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what will we be learning." Kakashi was stroking his chin abit. "Well, you and your brother will be working on chakra control exercies, so will Sakura, Sasuke will also learn them but he will learn jutsu as well."

Yubel glared at Kakashi with a furious look. "So your basicly abadoning your other students to train the Uchiha. The reason I'm here is to only teach Naruto and Ignika, not that brat you so greatly kiss his ass." Ignika smirked as did Naruto, Kakashi on the other hand.

"How dare you, you train these demons that killed the fourth Hokage instead of the last Uchiha survivor? What brain washing have they done to you?" Kakashi yelled furiously. Naruto rolled his eyes. Yubel answered. "Yes I would, because the brat you call the 'last great Uchiha survivor' can't learn what these two will because he is unable to do it."

Kakashi made a bet. "I bet that Sasuke will beable to copy any and all jutsu that the two demons use. If he is unable to, I will run around the village yelling that I'm gay and want to rape the Uchiha prodagy."

Yubel smirked evily. "Alright be prepared to lose." She then walked to the Uzumakis and whispered. 'Use your bloodlines, and kick their asses.'

Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived and Kakashi said. "To evaluate your skills, there will be a match. Sasuke and Sakura vs. Naruto and Ignika."

Sakura was cheering that she will be fighting along side Sasuke, and Sasuke was thinking he will beat the two boys up and send them back to the academy.

Kakashi began the fight. Ignika and Naruto matterialized a card in their hands. Ignika said. "I summon, Gilford the Lighting." Out of nowhere, a man in silver and yellow armor with a red cape appeared, holding a huge sword in his hands. Naruto smirked and said. "I summon the Dark Magician." a man in purple armor and robe, holding a staff appeared as well.

The two monster then glowed and went to the two that summoned them, giving them armor and abilites. Ignika has gaurds on his legs and arms, shoulders, and torso. He also had the same helmet that Gilford had but only covered the mouth and nose.

Naruto wore the same purple armor as the Dark Magician had, his head wasn't covered by the hat the Dark Magician had and his hands were covered except the fingers.

Both Uzumaki's had the weapons the two monsters they summoned had. Sakura was doing the ram seal, trying to release any genjutsu in the area, thinking what Ignika and Naruto did was a genjutsu. Sasuke was griting his teeth, he saw them summon and transform without any handsigns.

"Why can't I release this genjutsu, these two bakas were the dead lasts of the academy." Sakura said. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at Ignika, but it was deflected by the sword.

"Nice try teme, but this is some thing you can't do." Naruto said. Ignika did a downward slash with the sword and lighting ripped through the ground and air. Sasuke jumped in the air to dodge it, but Sakura got hit by the lighting and passed out, when it wasn't even aiming at her.

Naruto launched a dark magic attack at Sasuke when he was still in the air. Sasuke felt like he was hit by so energy that was blasting him away..

Kakashi went wide eyed at what the Uzumakis did. 'How dare those demon freaks use Minato-senseis technice, If sensei wasn't killed by them, then I would have learned how he did that and taught Sasuke who to do that.'

Yubel chuckled. "It looks like they win, and you lose the bet so." Sakura screamed. "They cheated, they were probably using a forbidden and illegal jutsu." Yubel, Naruto, and Ignika sweat dropped.

"Sakura, they were not using forbidden jutsu. In fact what they did was not even a jutsu at all." Yubel said. Sasuke went in to his 'I'm an Uchiha, give me what I want' tone. "Teach me how to do that." Sasuke demanded. Yubel chuckled and said. "I don't think so Uchiha, I am only teaching Naruto and Ignika, no one else."

Sasuke went back to brooding, thinking when he gets the sharingan he'll copy the abilities that the brothers revealed today.

Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to go out with her. Kakashi, since loosing the bet, he ran around yelling that he was gay and wanted to rape Sasuke. The Hokage was laughing at Kakashi for loosing such a bet.

-The Hokage office.

The jonin that examianed the new genin were here. Asuma was the first to go. "Team 10 passed, worked well with team work and could be the next InoShikaCho trio team."

The others nodded, Kurenai went next. " Team 8 passed, grasp the concept of teamwork quickly." The other jonin had known that the Inuzuka, Abrame, and Hyuuga were the best trackers in Konoha.

Kakashi and Yubel walked up. "Team 7 passed, but two genin barley passed." Kakashi said until Yubel whacked Kakashi on the head. "The whole team passed." The other jonin were shocked, Kakashi passing a genin team. They knew that the Uchiha wouldn't fail, but they were suprised that the rest of the genin would pass.

Kakashi got up and rubbed his head and asked. "Lord Hokage, why does the Uzumaki brothers know one of Minato-sensei most powerful jutsu?" Sarutobi was rubbing the bridge of his nose, knowing he would have to explain. "I should let you know that the only ones who are able to use that 'jutsu' of that kind of caliber would be Minato and the two brothers we know."

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly, thinking that the Hokage was lying. Yubel smirked, while the other jonin were shell shocked at the mention of one of the fourth Hokages greatest technices were used.

The Hokage dismissed the jonin.

-later-

The genin that passed their exams were at the Korean BBQ.(Meaning Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ignika and Naruto were there)

Ino and Sakura were fighting about who will date Sasuke. Sasuke was brooding and thinking of ways trying to copy Naruto's and Ignika's powers, Choji was eating a ton of food, Shikamaru was snoozing, Shino was feeding his bugs, Hinata is fantising of Naruto dating her, Naruto and Ignika were dueling(Not using duel disk or bringing the cards to life.) Kiba and Akamaru were gnawing on a steak.

Sakura stopped fighting with Ino to say. "What are you two bakas doing?" the others turned to see Ignika and Naruto playing duel monsters. Ignika turned to Sakura and said. "What does it look like, we're dueling." The others knew that by the cards, but Kiba asked a question he shouldn't have.

"Where did you two get a rare card like the Black Luster Solder?" Kiba asked. Naruto and Ignika answered the question with the lie they came up with. "The old man Hokage gave us these cards." Naruto lied. Ignika nodded in agreement.

All the genin, except Sakura, believed that answer. Sakura screamed. "WHY WOULD THE HOKAGE GIVE YOU TWO BAKAS SOMETHING FROM A CARD GAME WHEN SASUKE DESERVED THEM AND COULD WIN THAT GAME EASILY."

The others sweatdropped. Sasuke continued to brood. After the celebration is over the genin will begin missions. Ignika and Naruto were very anxious to start doing missions.

IgnikaKanak: That took a while.

Naruto: Sweet begining chapter

IgnikaKanaK: Thanks Naruto, and please Read and Reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

IgnikaKanak: Heres a new chapter of the Uzumaki duelists. the pairings will be Naruto/Hinata/Dark Magician Girl/Ino/Kin/Tenten/Temari and my OC, Ignika/Yubel/FemHaku/Tayuya/Konan/Kurenai/Anko. I don't own any thing but my OC, bloodlines I created, and story ideas.

Warning: Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke bashing. Those who love them please turn away.

* * *

Naruto was staring at a card while heading back to the apparment with his brother. Ignika was noticing that his brother was staring at the card and trailed back abit to see what the card was. Naruto didn't seem to notice and continued doing what he was doing. Ignika smirked as he saw the picture of a blond girl in blue and pink dress and very short skirt.

"It seem my bro has a crush on a spellcaster, the Dark Magician Girl." Ignika said, scaring Naruto. Naruto started to blush furiously. "I-i-is it that obvious?" Naruto asked while his brother nodded. Naruto sighed and said. "I don't know if I can be with her, it's just that I-" Ignika intrupted Naruto. "Naruto, stop worring. I care about Yubel and I know that you care about Dark Magicion Girl. Just because you have the damn fox sealed inside you, you shouldn't be afraid to have any relation ships."

Naruto smiled. "Thank's bro. If this works out, I could name my first kid after ya." Ignika smirked. "Yeah, by the way, during our practice duel, I drew a monster called Neo-Spacian Dark Panther. In a normal duel, he has the ability to be treated as one monster and gain the effect and ability if the monster."

Naruto nodded, but was wondering where he was going with this. Ignika continued. "If we summoned Dark Panther and merged with him, we could imitate our enemies attacks and abilities like their bloodlines."

Naruto then finally got it. "Nice, make them fight themselves and they will think it is a genjutsu and underestimate us." Ignika nodded and finally arrived home.

-later at the Uchiha house hold-

Sasuke Uchiha was brooding as he was in his home alone. 'Those dobes know a jutsu that I deserve to have. They must have stolen it from the Uchiha jutsu archives. If I can find it, then I'll summon the most powerful creature there is.' Sasuke thought, then looked through the whole library to find the 'jutsu' the Uzumaki brothers can do.

But unknown to the Uchiha, a tall, freaky looking person with a green mask convering his mouth and eyes, was watching him. The person started walking towards the Uchiha. Sasuke noticed that he was being followed, but thought it was Sakura.

"Go away Sakura, I don't need you bothering me." Sasuke said. Then he heard a creepy laught that belonged to a guy and not any girl. "Foolish boy, I am not that weak girl that chases you. I am Jinzo, and your going to be bait to lure the two Namikaze brats" The being named Jinzo said. Sasuke turned to see that tall machine monster.

"Heh, why go after two members of a dumb clan, when you can train me." Sasuke smuggly, Jinzo started to laugh. "You think your clan is better than the Namikaze clan. The Namikaze clan could have wiped out you and your clan millenia ago if they weren't busy keeping the balance of the worlds in check. Now come with me." Jinzo said as he shot a ball of dark energy, knocking the arrogant Uchiha out. Jinzo picked up the unconcious Uchiha and left the Uchiha district.

-some time later-

Naruto was on the roof of his and his brothers appartment, thinking about how to talk to the Dark Magician Girl. 'Darn it, why is this so hard? I wish I wasn't afraid to open up to people.' Naruto heard knocking at the appartment door and went to see who it was. Jumping over the railing and ran down the hall to see Yubel. "Hey Yubel-san, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Ignika opened the door when he heard that Yubel was here. Yubel started to explain why she was here. "Theres been a kidnapping, Sasuke Uchiha was kidnapped." Ignika and Naruto rose their eyebrows with a expression saying why do we care.

Yubel laughed a little. "Yeah thats what I did too, until the Hokage told all every jonin in the office and me that the kidnapper was dressed weird. By the discription of the kidnapper, I would have to say it was a Jinzo who did the job."

Both Naruto and Ignika knew about the monster Jinzo, and a dangerous one at that. "Great, dueling a monster that can cancel traps, whats next, a monster that love to piss off others?" Naruto asked. Yubel sweat dropped at the mention of that, there is only two monsters that can do that. Sangi and Peten the dark clowns, the two most annoying monsters in the monster realm.

"Uh..yeah. But we better find the Uchiha, the ironic thing is the one who reported the kidnapping was a certain pink haired girl who wanted to kidnap the Uchiha, but was beaten to the punch. She thought Jinzo was gay and wanted to make Sasuke gay." Yubel said laughing.

The brothers started laughing as well, its not everyday you can get an oppertunity to tick off the Uchiha about his sexuality and get away with it.

The three of them left to find Jinzo and 'save' the Uchiha. Everyone was looking around the whole village for Sasuke, but couldn't find him. Just as they were about to look outside the village, a giant transparent image of Jinzo appeared. "Thats the guy that kidnapped Sasuke-kun and wants to make him gay like that freak." Sakura yelled. Everyone and the Jinzo image face falted.

**"I am not gay, I have taken the Uchiha and the only way to get him back is to win a duel against me. But heres the twist, I will only duel the two who are named Ignika and Naruto. I will wait for them at the Hokage Mountain." ** Jinzo's transparent image then faded away.

Ignika, Naruto, and Yubel quickly made it to the monument where Jinzo was.

-Hokage monument-

Jinzo was infront of a tied up Sasuke Uchiha, and was waiting for his targets. The jonin senseis that passed their teams, and the rookies were there.

Ignika and Naruto arrived with Yubel behind them. "Ah, so the ones who are able to use the fourths abilities easily. I will greatly enjoy defeating you." Jinzo said. Before Ignika could step forward to duel Jinzo, Naruto stopped his brother and said. "I'll duel this idiot, besides it's only fair that I get this one since you took down Mizuki."

Ignika nodded and stepped back. "Just don't get your butt kicked bro." Naruto smirked and said. "I don't plan on losing." Naruto got his deck out and made his duel disk appear out of the band and activated it.

Jinzo also got a duel disk that looked like some parts of his body, and placed his deck inside. "Lets duel" Jinzo and Naruto said at the same time. The same rectangular light lines appeared and made the barrier which prevented the outside from interfearing.

Naruto:8000/Jinzo:8000

Jinzo went first. "I summon Blue Thunder T-45 in attack mode(ATK:1700) and end my turn." A white and blue ship shaped monster appeared and looked armed. Naruto learned about all the types of monsters from practicing, and learing the different monsters and their effects.

It was Naruto's turned, drawing a card from his deck, Naruto's hand had Junk Syncron, Sonic Chick, Dark Magician Girl, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Water Spirit, and Syncro Boost. 'Okay this could work.' I summon Junk Syncron in attack mode.(ATK: 1300) and play one card face down." An orange colored monster that was wearing big glasses was on the field and a face down card be hind it.

Jinzo drew another card and said. "I sacrifice my Blue Thunder T-45 to summon Cannon Soulder MK-II in attack mode.(ATK: 1900) and I attack your Junk Syncron with my Cannon Soulder MK-II." The robot that was just summoned aimed its two cannos on its shoulders at the Junk Syncron. When the robot fired, Naruto activated his trap card. "I activate the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." A metal scarecrow appeared and the attack went to it instead. "This trap negates your attack and it returns to its face down postition instead of going into the grave yard." Naruto explained. 'I also can only use it once per turn but I can't let him know that.'

Jinzo chuckled a deep, dark chuckle. "Impressive, I wish to enjoy this more. I may be under orders but that doesn't mean I can't have fun." Jinzo ended his turn, letting Naruto begin his. Naruto drew the Speed Warrior. "I summon the Speed Warrior, next I Syncro summon Junk Warrior by sacrificing Junk Syncron and Speed Warrior." Junk Syncron dissappeared and three light green rings went around Speed Warrior, making it glow orange out lines. Speed Warrior dissappeard as well, but out of the green ring was a purple machine-like warrior.

"I would like you to meet Junk Warrior in attack mode(ATK: 2300) Junk Warrior, destroy his Cannon Soulder MK-II with syncro fist." The purple warrior's fist glowed and threw an energy fist at Cannon Soulder MK-II, destroying it.

Naruto: 8000/Jinzo: 7600

Yubel saw that Naruto was in the lead and was impressed that he summoned a syncro monster this early in the duel. Kiba was one of them who played the game, but only because of the beast type monsters. "Hey, I never heard of syncro monsters, what are they?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru also played the game for stratical perpouses. "I heard alittle about them, they are sepposed to be like fusion monsters, but doesn't need the polymerization and dosen't have a set requirement of the monsters used. The only requirements were one has to be a Tuner, while the rest has to be a non-Tuner and all the monster levels have to equal the syncro monsters level."

Ignika smirked. "Shika is right, that is what it take to summon syncro monsters. What you don't know is that syncro monsters can have effects like, gaining attack points to reducing life points. Junk Warrior can gain the attack points of other monsters on the field as long they are level two or lower." Ignika explained.

The others that were watching the duel were shocked.

Jinzo drew next. "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode. (ATK: 2100) and since that was a special summon, I summon the Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode as well.(ATK: 1100)" Two dragon like machines appeared. One was a completely silver and square shaped. The other looked incomplete and was a cylinder shaped dragon. Jinzo then played a spell card. "I use the spell, Power Bond. With this, I can fuse machine type monsters and the machines attack points are doubled. So I fuse the Proto-Cyber Dragon, and the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to create Cyber End Dragon(ATK: 8000)." A three headed, winged metal dragon rose on the field and its attack points were huge.

Jinzo then normal Summoned Cyber Kurn, only to use its special effect to prevent gaining damage from Power Bond. "I have my Cyber Dragon attack your Junk warrior." Cyber Dragon shot flames out of hits mouth, but Junk Warrior went through them and hit the machine dragon in the head with its massive gauntlet.

Naruto:8000/Jinzo:7400

Ignika was watching the duel and noticing that Jinzo was lowering his life points for something. "Naruto, be careful. He might have something planned if he's deliberitly lowering his life points." Naruto nodded and gave a thumbs up. Yubel also knew about some duel finishers that involve your life points lower than your opponets.

Jinzo cackled quietly, his plan and mission would be over soon. Jinzo ended his turn, letting Naruto start his. Naruto drew Cost Down. "I play Cost Down, by discarding one of my cards, I can decrease the monster levels in my hand by two." Naruto discarded his Sonic Chick to the graveyard. "I now summon, Dark Magician Girl in attack mode"(ATK:2000) out of light a girl in a blue dress and a pink miniskirt, with blue boots, blue gauntlets, a blue hat, and a blue staff.(She really likes the color blue huh?).

The male rookies and sensei's passed out from nosebleeds except Sasuke(Piss as hell right now) and Ignika, since he had Yubel. Speaking of which, Ignika slipped his arm around Yubel's waist, making her blush. 'You clever little sneak'

Naruto played Syncro Boost on Dark Magician Girl, increasing her attack points by five hundred and level up by one. (Level for this turn: 5)(ATK:2500) Naruto ended his turn. Jinzo drew. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." 'Kukuku, when the brat tries to summon a monster, I'll activate my Ring of Distruction and Ring of Defence, allowing me to win the duel.'

Naruto drew a Ring of Defense. 'Hmm, I better play this face down.' "I play one card face down and switch my monsters in to defense mode." (Junk Warrior DEF: 1300) (Dark Magician Girl DEF: 700)

Jinzo scowled, but no one could see it because of the ugly mask he wore. 'No matter, I can activate it while its my turn' Jinzo thought while he drew and summon a new machine monster. "I summon the Overdrive"(ATK: 1600) A four wheeled tank with a gantling barrled gun on top of it entered the field.

"Now I activate the trap card, Ring of Distruction" one of Jinzo's face down cards revealed it picture and effects. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke smirked.

'Ha, that will teach the dobe for not teaching Sasuke-kun that summoning jutsu' Sakura thought

'Finally one of the demons is going to die, I'll kill the other one and the village will be pure again.' Kakashi thought

'Too bad dope, you had a chance to teach me that jutsu. Oh well, theres still your brother and I'll learn it from him and steal Yubel away from him and use her to breed stronger Uchiha.' Thought the lord of emos, the king of faggness, the ruler of angest, Sasuke Uchiha.

Jinzo laughed evily. "I'll use it on my Cyber End Dragon. But before my dragon will be destroyed, I activate my Ring of Defense so my life points are safe." Naruto smirked and said. "Your not the only one with the Ring of Defense, because I activate mine." Both Jinzo and Naruto got green, spinning rings with occasional yellow outlines. The Ring of Distruction blew up, with Cyber End Dragon as well but no one lost any life points.

'Fuck, I just screwed up one of my highly successful plans, how the hell was that possible?' Jinzo thought. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura glared at Jinzo like he was an idiot.

'Why didn't that dumbass destroy the demon instead of his own monster?' Kakashi thought

Sakura thought. 'What the hell, why did you blow up your ultra powerful monster and not the dobe. What are you an idiot?'

Sasuke thought a little differently. 'If I can use that, I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way.' Okay he thought like an emo avenger, one that was going to get himself killed.

Naruto: 8000/ Jinzo: 7400

Naruto was still in the lead by 600 points but Naruto needed to finish him. It was Naruto's turn anyway. (If anyone was wondering, Jinzo was so confused that he forgot to attack while his monster was stronger than Naruto's monsters in defense.) Naruto drew a Pot of Greed. "I switch back my monsters in attack mode and I play Pot of Greed." Naruto drew two more card, both are Double Summon and Raigeki.

"I use the spell, Raigeki. Destroying your Overdrive" Lighting came out of the card and destroyed the tank. Naruto played another spell card. "I also summon my Water Spirit." A small blob of water with a human skull like face was summoned. "Then I Syncro Summon the Red Archfind Dragon."(ATK: 3000) A dragon of a mixture of reds of different shades and hues appeared after Dark Magician Girl and Water Spirit were used to summon it.

"Red Archfiend Dragon, attack Jinzo directly." The red dragon shot really crimson flames at Jinzo.

Naruto: 8000/ Jinzo: 4400

"Don't think its over yet, I still have my Junk Warrior." Naruto shouted. Junk Warrior activated its thrustes and its guntlet glowed purple again

"SYNCRO GUNTLET" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as Juck Warrior brought down his fist.

Naruto: 8000/ Jinzo: 2100

Jinzo was starting to panic, he was known in most of the duel monster lands as unbeatable dueling spirits, if he wasn't dueling against the Dark Worlders that is. But this young Namikaze was beating him like he was a novice. "I won't let you win brat." Naruto rose an eyebrow saying 'how are you going to do that numbskull' Jinzo drew his card and looked at it. He started laughing evily and like he was crazy.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber End Dragon in attack mode(ATK: 4000)" The ones that thougth the metal dragon had 8000 attack points were confused until Ignika cleared it up. "Power Bond only doubles the fusion machine monster it summons, if it was destroyed and was brought back, its attack points are back at its original state."

Even though it was 4000 points, it still could damage Naruto's life points. "Next I sacrifice my Cyber End Dragon to summon the Great Marju Garzet.(ATK: 8000)" A pinkish red, skeleton like monter appeared on the field. Naruto cursed, Great Marju Garzet had an ability to have attack points twice as much as the one used to summon him.

Jinzo attacked the Junk Warrior with Garzet but Naruto still had the Scrap Iron Scarecrow, blocking the attack and went back face down.

Jinzo really was mad. He still didn't make a point of damage on Naruto yet. Naruto drew a Card Trooper and summoned him in defense mode(DEF: 400) and ended his turn. 'I hope I can find away to get rid of that fiend.' Jinzo drew and summoned Mystical Shine Ball(ATK: 500) onto the field, and destroyed Card Trooper, but causing it to activate Card Troopers ability. Naruto drew one card from the top of his deck. The card he drew was The Wicked Avatar.

Jinzo mumbled and ended his turn, knowing that if Naruto was going to attack the Shine Ball, he played the Rare Gold Armor equip spell on the Marju Garzet he had and ended his turn.

Ignika and Yubel were watching the duel carefully, to make sure that if Naruto wasn't going to lose. Ignika had yet to duel a dueling spirit, but Naruto was doing that before him and was proud. Yubel was really worried as duel spirits really got furious if they started lousing and become more dangerous.

It was Naruto's turn, Naruto drew a Ojama Yellow. 'Fuck, why the hell was he in my deck. but this could be of use.' Naruto played a spell card. "I activate Double Summon, and I summon Ojama Yellow(ATK: 0)" a small yellow humanoid in a spotted speed and long eyestalks was on the field.

Mostly everyone wondered why he summoned it until it hit Ignika, Naruto was summoning something that needed three monters. "And thanks to Double Summon, I can summon again and I tribute summon, the Wicked Avatar(ATK: 8100 due to its effect)" The three monster Naruto had disappeard in golden dust, but a black ball was spinning out from the ground and dark enegy lines flowed around it.

Jinzo backed up alittle from fear, the Wicked Avatar was a dangerous monster and could be used for a duel like this to save someones skin. Naruto the smiled. "I attack your Marju Garzet destroying it."

A dark beam of power disintergated the fiend and brought down Jinzo's lifepoints alittle.

Naruto: 8000/ Jinzo: 2000

Jinzo began his turn but could not do anything but switch the remaning monster he had into defense mode. (DEF: 500) and summoned Ancient Gear in defense mode. (DEF: 800) and ended his turn. Jinzo started thinking of all the other dueling spirits going to rip on him for making mistakes and take damage and fooled around when he should have taken it serious in the begining.

Naruto's turn and he got a Mataza the Zapper. This monster is what will finish this duel. "I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode.(ATK: 1300)" a green armored Samurai entered throught the flash of light from the image of the card. "This monter can attack twice and since he's got more attack points than your monsters defense points, their both finshed. Mataza attack." The green armored samurai unsheath his sword and attacked both monster and destroyed them both, leaving Jinzo open for the Wicked Avatar.

"It's time to finish this, Wicked Avatar, attack with Wicked Strike Beam" Naruto said. The black ball charged energy and shot it straight at Jinzo, depleating the remaining life points the trap destroyer had.

Naruto: 8000/ Jinzo: 0

Jinzo collapesd on to his knees and started fading. "You dueled well, I was foolish to think I could win against you easily. My arrogance blinded me and costed me the duel. Be warned that my masters are even stronger than me, be ready for anything brats." Jinzo said solomly before completly fading away.

Sakura quickly untied the Uchiha, who walked to Naruto with his 'I'm-an-Uchiha-so-give-me-your-jutsu-or-I'll-cry-to-the-council' voice. "I demand to know that jutsu of yours, I deserve that power more than you freaks, I need it to destroy_ him_ " Sasuke said the last word like venom.

Naruto answered blaintly. "No, now leave me alone teme." Naruto walked to his brother and Yubel. Sasuke was grinding his teeth, Sakura was still trying to ask Sasuke out, but Kakashi was going to complain to the Hokage. Sarutobi arrived after the duel. "Now I want everything that happend here a S-rank secret, anyone except Naruto, Ignika, Yubel, and The Hokage can tell not tell anyone about this, if this secret was leaked, the one who leaked it will be docked pay for two months and froced to do D-ranked missions till the chunin exams, no exeptions.

The jonin were sweating, D-rank missions were evil. The genin were going to find out about the mission rankings but if it made the jonin sweat, it must be bad. Kakashi started complaining about Naruto and Ignika. "Hokage-sama, those two are nothing but selfish brats that stole sensei's jutsu and refused it to teach Sasuke it."

Sarutobi rubbed his temples. "Listen Kakashi, those two are under Yubel's command and she outranks you, meaning if you try to force Naruto and Ignika to teach Sasuke their jutsu, then she will eather kick your ass or report it to me so I will have the honors."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "but Sasuke needs that power, he is more desurving of it than those demo-" "Kakashi, finish that sentance I'll knock you down, first your knees then your rank and stuck doing D-rank missions for the next 2 years." Sarutobi threatend.

Ignika left Sarutobi a note in his Hokage hat somehow. 'Damn, how does he do that. If only he could figure out how to defeat the paper work.' The note told the old man that he can tell everyone about their heiratage and the only way to defeat paperwork is with the shadow clone jutsu, it also had a picture of a chibi Ignika and a chibi Yubel giving a peace sign with their free hand as on hand from both of them as around each other.

'Damn, the shadow clones, thats how Minato did it.' "Okay, what I'm about to tell you is a SS-rank secret and can't be leaked into public, unless you want to be executed, so I suggest any gossipers to keep their mouths shut." He leaked some killer intent to prove his point to the genin and Kakashi, the others he didn't have to.

"To make this short and sweet, Naruto and Ignika are Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's sons, Minato sealed Kyuubi away into Naruto, and the other three creatures were sealed into Ignika, also the creatures that were sealed in Ignika didn't attack the village or do anything other that appear because of the plan Minato had. Anyway, not only that, but the ability to summon other duel monsters is their clan ability, making it impossible to Sasuke to try and copy it." the old man explaind.

Sasuke, being the arrogant prick like always, said. "I want that power, that demon and those creatures are Uchiha property, they should be sealed inside me instead of those weakling that dont deserve it."

Sakura went into banshee mode. "WHAT, HOW CAN YOU LET THOSE DEMON FREAKS LIVE, YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE. THEY ARE MOCKING OUT FOURTH HOKAGE AND TAINTING THIS VILLAGES PURE NAME." That got her a rock to the head by pissed of Hinata.

Kakashi growled as the two Uzumaki's were his sensei's sons. 'They are mocking my sensei, soon sensei, I will kill those demons.' The rookies that never heard of this secret never knew about it were defenitly surprised. 'Whoa, no wonder Naruto smelled like a fox, though Ignika smelled like dragons, fire, lighting, wind, earth, water, the sky, and other things. I had wondered why.'

-At the appartment-

Naruto and Ignika were going to live in their appartment for one last time before they move to the Namikaze house. Yubel was sleeping with Ignika, snuggling him like he was a teddy bear. 'Hehe, Yubel-chan is so cute when she does that. I will enjoy having kids with her.' Ignika planted a kiss on the sleeping Yubel and fell asleep while kissing.

Naruto was on the roof top looking at the Dark Magician Girl card he used during the duel against Jinzo. 'Should I, I know I like her but does she like me?' Naruto decided to summon the Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl entered the world out of a golden flash of light. Naruto was blushing madly, the Dark Magician Girl was beautiful in his eyes and some thing about her just drew Naruto to her.

She opened hereyes, looking around for the one who summoned her. She turned and saw Naruto. "I remember you, you summoned me during that duel against Jinzo. I didn't get a complete chance to look at your cute wisker marked face." She said will blushing at the sight of the male blond. Naruto blushed at the complement Dark Magician Girl gave him. "Thanks, by the way, what should I call you by. Dark Magician Girl seems kind of long and that cant be your real name."

Dark Magician Girl nodded. "Yeah, your right. You can call me Kiya. Whats your name cutie?" Naruto smiled and said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Kiya's eyes widened in surprise. "Your the son of Minato Namikaze? Oh Obilisk, I hit on his son." Kiya was screaming alittle. Naruto chuckled abit. "Yeah, but I like you. Theres something thats causing me to feel drawn to you." Kiya blushed a Hinata class blush.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Kiya's waist. Kiya blushed even more, making a tomato look pale. "T-t-thank you, Um, my I ask you something?" Naruto smiled and nodded, waiting for Kiya's question.

"Can I sleep with you, not have sex, but sleep next to you?" Kiya asked blushing still. Naruto blushed as well. "Sure, My brother is doing the same thing with Yubel." Kiya smiled and planted a big kiss on Naruto's lips. When they parted, Naruto was redder than a the reddest chilli pepper in existance. "I hoped you like that, because theres going to be more in your bed." Kiya went into Naruto's and Ignika's appartment and got on his bed. Naruto quickly followed.

-Next morning-

Naruto and Ignika were hidding behind trees, because they were trying to catch a cat that escaped from the Fire Lords wife. Of course the two Namikazes often try to get that thing back unharmed, but the emo-teme and the Haruno-ikeike try to kill the cat with knives or fire jutsu.

"Uchiha in point A" Sasuke said in is com link, Sakura responded in hers. "Haruno in point B" Naruto and Ignika were at their points already. "Namikaze1 in point C" Naruto responded. Ignika communicated. "Namikaze2 in point D"

Yubel nodded. Kakashi communicate before Yubel could. "This is sub-squad leader, Naruto and Ignika, say your code names right." Yubel glared at Kakashi. "Namikazes, ignore the the command from the scarecrow. Is target in sight?"The responce was positive.

"Move in." Kakashi said. Sakura tried to grab the cat, but said cat clawed at Sakura's face. Sasuke shot fire balls at the unsuspecting cat, but the cat was saved by Naruto.

Sasuke growled in frustration, and shot fire balls at Naruto, but they were reflected back at him like it hit a mirror.(Mirror Froce.)

Ignika sent two Shadow Spells to weaken and prevent Sasuke from attacking the cat again. "Yubel-sensei, the ikeike and teme tried to kill the cat again." Yubel slapped her forehead and said. "Bring the two in, I'll report them." Ignika nodded and grabbed the Haruno and Uchiha, while Naruto carried the tramtized cat. Kakashi and Yubel met back up with the Namikazes.

Kakashi was being a dick as usual. "What did you two de-" Yubel interupted Kakashi. "Didn't the Hokage make a threat saying. 'Finish that sentence I'll knock you down. First your knees then your rank'?" Kakashi growled in anger. Naruto and Ignika chuckled and continued on ward. Yubel started to follow them, as did Kakashi. But Kakashi made the most idiotic move ever, he grabbed Yubel's butt. Yubel stiffend. "Kakashi Hatake, you better not have groped my butt." Ignika stopped in his tracks, threw down his two 'Teammates' roughly. "Hatake-san, you have 2 seconds to let go of Yubel. If I find your hand is still on her, your going to lose 2 things precious to you. Your manhood and your Sharingan Eye."

The two seconds passed and Ignika turned to see a raging Yubel threatening to give Kakashi a brain duster, and a smug looking Hatake. I need not explain what happens next.

-Misson room-

Sarutobi was laughing on the floor and the sight of Kakashi. Kakashi had bruses, cuts, broken bones, a missing left eye again, a bandage diaper around his crotch. Naruto sweatdropped, Ignika and Yubel were smirking evily. The Fire Lords wife was about to give her cat a bone crushing hug, but Ignika intervend. "Miss, before we can give this cat to you, we should politely ask not to give your cat the bone crushing bear hug. Just rub between the ears and stomache, give her some cat nip, and finally give this cat some exercies more often. It looks like the cat just wanted to get exercise and play."

The woman nodded. "I was wondering why my little Tora was running away so often. Thank you, I'll recomend your team to my husband for other missions." Ignika nodded, Yubel smirked, Naruto grinned. The rest of team seven was thinking they could use this to their advantage to get Sasuke closer to killing Itachi. Naruto smirked. "Glad to here it ma'am, but you might only recomend other teams, and just me, my brother, and our sensei, Yubel. The reason why is because the injured scarecrow authorized a killing attack on your cat for the Uchiha-teme and the pink banshi. The Uchiha tried to roast the cat while the pink haired bitch wanted to skewer the little furball."

The woman glared at the three jackasses. "So what if we tried to kill the stupid cat, your falt that you always lose it you fat slut." Sakura said like she wasn't going to get in trouble. The fire lords wife turned to the third. "I won't pay the three that tried to kill my little Tora, and I want the pink haired girl punished for insulting me." The Hokage nodded. "Don't worry, they won't get paid for this mission like the others they have taken and refused to work at. Ignika's, Naruto's, and Yubel's pay will be doubled because of that." Our favorite group smiled and the teme group grumbled and complained that they weren't getting paid.

The damyios wife left with her cat. The third looked over the missions. "Alright next we have, walking the Inuzuka's dogs, picking weeds out of the Yamanaka's gardens, and-" Ignika cut in. "Old man, not to be rude, but these missions are really chores. Me and bro are ready for higher missions because our training and Yubel is also a jonin."

Iruka was about to give a speech about how they were genin fresh out of the acadamy, but the Hokage laughed. "That is true my boy, there is a C-rank escort mission. You'll probably only encounter some bandits and thives, but it should be easy."

Yubel smirked, Naruto was bouncing of the walls as usual, Ignika nodded. While Kakashi thought he could kill Ignika and Naruto during the mission and say that bandits did it. The Hokage called the client in. An old man, drinking down a bottle of sake, entered the room drunk. "These brats are going to protect me? They look like they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag, the silvered haired cyclops looks injured, the duck ass seems pretty emo, the pink flat chest is obviously a fan girl that is freaken weak, blue haired woman would probably be a ca-" The third intruppted the client. "I wouldn't finish that if I were you, or you might find out how the scarecrow got injured in the first place."

The old man rose an eyebrow in confusion, and looked to see Ignika death glaring him enough to make the sake coldder. The old man took another swig of his sake, his eyes widend when the sake hit his lips. "Um, I think I might be in safe hands if that red headed kid could make my sake coldder by glaring at me in a deathly way. Anyway, I'm Tazuna the bridge builder and your mission is to protect me while I finish the bridge."

-Main village gate-

Tazuna, Ignika, Naruto, Yubel, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi exited the village gate. Sasuke was persistant this time. "Dobes, teach me that monster summoning jutsu of yours." The two Namikaze heirs shook their heads. "Listen teme, we are the only ones who are able to summon duel monsters since it is a bloodline you dumbass. Now be the chicken you are and lay a few thousand emo eggs out of your ass." Naruto said. Ignika rolled his eyes at the Uchiha's tantrum.

Yubel smirked. 'I wonder, Ignika took away Kakashi's manhood and his pesky Sharingan away because of him groping my butt, so if the Uchiha groped me, what would happen?' She thought. After walking a few miles, they came a cross a puddle. Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna was oblivious to the puddle. Ignika and Naruto thought of an evil way to expose the fake and horrible disguise. Kakashi saw the puddle and hoped Naruto and Ignika would die. Yubel chuckled a little at what the Namikazes were planning.

Ignika and Naruto were a few feet way from the group. "Shall we bro?" Naruto asked. Ignika nodded and turned with a green card in his hand. "Makiyu, the magical mist." A mist appeared around the puddle, but two ninja came out of said puddle. The one with one horn laughed. "You kids think a little mist will do anything?"

The demon brothers of the mist were laughing at Ignika and Naruto. "I call forth, Summoned Skull" A familar skeletonal fiend appeard, with lightning flying around its body. "Hit the mist with your lighting strike." Summoned Skull roared and rose one of his claws at the mist, sending its lightning through the mist. Electricity was flowing through the demon brothers bodys, stunning them and knocking them out.

Yubel tied the two mist nin to a tree for the ANBU to get them, Kakashi tried to slit their throats, but was stopped by Yubel. "Alright Tazuna, why did you lie about the mission rank?" Yubel wanted to know. Tazuna, nowing he couldn't hide anything from the ninja's he hired, told them the sob story about how his home was poor and could only pay for a C-rank mission.

Kakashi nodded and said. "I see, then when the mission is over, you'll have to pay triple the amount of an A-rank mission for your lie right away, or we'll kill you." Tazuna went pale, but regained his color when the cyclops is kicked in the head by three feet. "Hatake-teme, his village can pay the normal rate of an A-rank after it gets back on its feet. If you keep this attitude and behavior up, you'll be broke before the end of the year." Yubel warned.

Kakashi was rubbing his face and the group continued on ward to wave.

* * *

-End chapter-

Ignikakanak: Finally, that chapter is here.

Naruto: Hey, whats with the poll in your profile?

Ignikakanak: Oh, that is for when I'm done adding chapters to Kitsune Saiyan. The poll choices are Naruto's Quest for Power(winning right now), Naruto: Master of the Omnitrix(Second), and Naruto Prime: Savior of the Transformers(Almost has no votes and dead last)

Naruto: Whoa, sounds like you already have stories written.

Ignikakanak: I do, though some are already complete, but I never added the chapters because I like to make the readers wait. That and I'm lazy.

Both: Read and Review, as well as vote.


	3. Chapter 3

IgnikaKanak: Heres a new chapter of the Uzumaki duelists. the pairings will be Naruto/Hinata/Dark Magician Girl/Ino/Kin/Tenten/Temari and my OC, Ignika/Yubel/FemHaku/Tayuya/Konan/Kurenai/Anko. I don't own any thing but my OC, bloodlines I created, and story ideas.

Warning: Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke bashing. Those who love them please turn away.

* * *

Our group was riding on a boat, only it went from motorized to following the currents. Mist was everywhere, and was pretty thick. Ignika was being snuggled by napping Yubel. Naruto was looking through different cards to create stronger combinations and stratigies. Sasuke was glaring at the two Namikazes, hoping to make them beg to train them.

Tazuna was drinking down his sake, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha, and Sakura was still fawning over Sasuke. The group was passing by a incomplete bridge. "Wow, that is a big bridge. We could be here for a while." Naruto said. Ignika nodded and Yubel started to wake up. "(Yawn) So we're almost there. The sooner the mission is finished, the sooner I can get away from the baka Hatake, his butt buddy Uchiha, and the weak, pink banshee, fangirl." Yubel said loud enough for the temes to hear.

Ignika and Naruto were laughing at Yubel's comment. Tazuna was confused why they were insulting their teammates, but didn't ask why. The boat reached land and the group got off.

-1 hour later-

Tazuna and team 7 were walking on the path to Tazuna's village. While walking down the path, Ignika noticed something in the shadows and threw a kunai at the spot. Everyone immedatly got on gaurd in case of anything, until Ignika saw that it was a snow rabbit he nearly killed. "You baka, you should go throwing kunai knives like that, you almost killed that poor rabbit." Sakura ranted.

Sasuke was looking smug, thinking he was better than Ignika for nearly killing the rabbit. Kakashi was going to scold Ignika about how dangerous throwing knives were, but was intruppted by Naruto. "Bro, that was used in substitution huh?" Ignika nodded. "Yep, its a snow rabbit, and its fur is all wrong."

Sakura had a tick mark on her forehead. "What do you mean its fur is wrong, all rabbits have white fur." Sakura shouted. Ignika, Naruto, Yubel, and Tazuna sweat dropped. 'What fantasy world does she live in?' Ignika and Naruto sensed something coming quickly. "Get down." Yubel pulled Tazuna to the ground with her to duck, Ignika kicked Sasuke and Sakura in the face to get them on the ground and ducked as well, and Naruto tripped Kakashi and ducked himself.

A giant sword flew over their them, missing them of course, and stuck itself in a tree. A shirtless man in camo pants and bandages over his face landed on handle of the sword. "Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan, no wonder the Demon brothers were captured." Ignika got up. "Well, Kakashi is no longer the copy cat he used to be. He lost the eye hours a go as well as his man hood. He's now Kakashi of the dickless and ballless"

Zabuza slipped of the handle of the sword and landed on his back, laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, y-y-y-you mean hahahaha, h-h-he's hahahaha now stuck in between man and woman? hahahahaha." Zabuza said laughing.

Naruto, Yubel, and Ignika started laughing as well. Kakashi was starting to get furious at the insultes he was getting. Sasuke was thinking he could prove how strong he was by taking on Zabuza. Sasuke drew a kunai and charged at Zabuza, trying to land a killing strike on Zabuza. Zabuza saw Sasuke trying to attack him, so he kicked Sasuke in the gut.

"Pathetic, a mere genin thinks he can kill me easily." Zabuza said. Sasuke got up. "I can beat a weakling like you, as I'm an eliet ninja, stronger than you, I am an Uchiha." Sasuke said like he was unbeatable. Naruto was fake gagging, Yubel rolled her eyes, Ignika sweatdropped. Sakura was screaming at how Sasuke was the best, Kakashi was only nodding.

Zabuza also sweatdropped, this duck-assed brat was the so called 'Last Uchiha' what idiot thought this delusional genin was strong enough to become genin?(He didn't meet the civilan council of Konoha.)

Naruto wacked Sasuke upside the head. "Shut the hell up baka, he's an A-ranked missing nin of the mist, also know for the silent killing technice and called demon of the mist. You think you, a lowly genin, can take on a high jonin in combat? One, who might I add, is a former member of the seven swords men of mist. He's even carrying a zanbatou for Kami's sake, he could just kill you for a warm up, or just kill you for being an annoyance."

Sasuke sneered at Naruto and was about to make a comeback, but was inturppted by Zabuza. "Well, it seems someone knows about me pretty well. The Uchiha brat is lucky I'm not even here to kill him, though I think his blood will eat away at my sword." Ignika chuckled and said. "If your looking for a challenge in swords, you got one with me." Ignika materialized a card with a swordsman in purple armor, with yellow lines. The swordsman's sword has massive and the grip was like a dragons foot.

Zabuza was intriged by this, he hasn't had a good sword fight in a while. Naruto and Yubel grinned at what Ignika was planning to do. Ignika threw the card in the air. "I summon Buster Blader" Buster Blader was summoned through golden light and the card that was used to summon it disappeared.

Ignika then activated the next part of his bloodline, merging with Buster Blader. Ignika now had the same torso armor, gauntle armor, leg armor, and finally a face mask that covered the lower half of Ignika's face. "Lets see who's the stronger swordsman." Ignika said, hoisting the massive blade of his over his shoulder, one handedly.

Zabuza grinned maddly, this fight was one to remember for him. Ignika charged at Zabuza at mid-high jonin speed. Zabuza brought down his sword in an upward slash, but Ignika blocked it with his sword.

Yubel watching the fight hoping Ignika would win and would make it out in one piece after the fight. Naruto was ready to become backup in case of anything. Sasuke was now furious that Ignika was faceing Zabuza and he was stuck gaurding the bridge builder. Kakashi was ready to use his Raikiri to kill Ignika if he makes it out of the fight alive while Sakura was furious and shouting that it should be Sasuke to have the Namikaze bloodline.(Damn, talk about being with a bitch and two bastards, am I right?)

Zabuza jumped back a few feet. "Impressive brat, lets see if you can top this, Hidden Mist Jutsu." The mist starts getting thicker to the point where you cant see more than two feet in front of you. Sakura was becoming worried that her 'Sasuke-kun' would get hurt. Kakashi didn't care what would happen to Naruto or Ignika, but thought he could save Yubel, so Sasuke could use her to breed stronger Uchiha.

Zabuza tried to side slash Ignika, but was blocked by a purple gauntle. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to defeat. Take this, SLAYER SLASH" Ignika's sword glowed and brought his blade in a downward slash, sending a blade of energy in the air. Zabuza's widened and jumped to dodge the energy blade. 'Damn, this brat is stronger than anyone I faced before. I better kill the old man before this brat kills me.' Zabuza thought.

Ignika was ready to continue fighting Zabuza. "Zabuza, if we continue to fight, one of use will be killed. I don't plan on dying any time soon, give up and maybe we can resolve this peacefuly." Ignika said. Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "And miss one of the greatest swordsmen fights of my life, not one chance." Zabuza charged towards Ignika, using his speed as momentum to increase the power of his attack. Zabuza brought his zanbatou towards Ignika, but the attack missed. Ignika just seemed to have disappeared, and causing everyone to wonder were Ignika went.

'Where did the brat go?' Zabuza thought until he heard a rustling in the trees. "BUSTER STRIKE" Ignika shouted, swinging his sword down to slice Zabuza in half. Zabuza was caught of gaurd by this and quickly used a replacment jutsu, causing Ignika's sword to slice through it like a white hot knive cutting through warm butter. (And that is as easy as it can cut through)

Sasuke jawdropped at the last attack, Ignika almost defeated Zabuza with that last slash. 'I want that jutsu. With it I can kill him, I can kill Itachi.' Sakura was wide eyed. 'That demon is making Sasuke-kun look weak, if I can find where he got the jutsu from, then maybe I can tell Sasuke-kun where it is so he will become unbeatable.'

Kakashi was glaring at Ignika. 'That demon freak is becoming too powerful, Sasuke-san should have that jutsu. The third must have lied about that being a bloodline, no bloodline like that is in existance. Maybe its some form of a summoning contract, when we're back at Konoha, I'll break in to the vault that has the summoning jutsu contracts and have myself and Sasuke-san sign it.' The Scarecrow thought.

Naruto and Yubel were smiling, Ignika was only warming up. Naruto was still ready to become back up. Yubel hoped that Ignika wouldn't get harmed at all, or just barely. Tazuna had absolutly no idea what was going on, this battle was becoming strange and unusual. Zabuza was taking a breather, and was lucky that he did the replacement in the nick of time. Ignika cursed that Zabuza got out of the attack.

"I can't win against you brat, but I'll let you go this time. You'll have a week to get ready for our fight to continue, only this time I will be fighting at my fullest next time." Zabuza said while he disappeared in a water shushin. Ignika separrated from Buster Blader and dismissed him back to the duel monster world.

Sasuke was getting furious, Ignika was able to take down a jonin ranked nuke-nin with out trouble. Sakura was ranting that 'her Sasuke-kun' should have been the one to have been the one with the Duel Monster 'jutsu' and the one to take on Zabuza. Naruto was cheering that Ignika won the fight, and Yubel was taunting Kakashi that her student was better than his.

"Umm, what the heck happend?" Tazuna asked. Naruto chuckled alittle. "Well, I think it would be best explained at your house." Naruto said. The group headed off to Tazuna's house.

-at Tazuna's house.-

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the house. "Tsunami, I'm home and I brought ninja's to protect me from Gato." Tazuna said. The front door opened and revealed a beautiful woman that looks like shes in her mid-twenties. "Father, I'm so glad your alright. Please come in." Everyone went inside the house.

-later-

Tsunami and Yubel were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Ignika and Naruto finished setting up the table. Tazuna was being his usual drunk self. Sasuke and Kakashi was ready to demand the Namikaze's to teach them to summon the duel monsters. Sakura, well she's a fangirl and does what fangilrs do, fawn over the Uchiha.

Dinner was laided on the table and everyone began eating. "Ignika, what was that ablity you displayed earlier." Ignika and Naruto nodded. Naruto started to explain. "What Ignika did was our bloodline ability. It allows us to summon beings known as duel monsters and fuse with them. We can also use their ablities as well, if they have any that is." Sasuke wanted to know more. "I thought all duel monsters had special ablities."

Ignika rolled his eyes. "Duel monsters have attack that match their type and/or attribute. If you played the card game, you would know that yellow boardered cards are normal monsters that have no effects/ablities to give an edge in the game. Other color boardered would have effects/abilities, but mostly the orange boardered cards have effects/abilities, such as Buster Blader have special powers."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, still trying to find a way to use the duel monster 'jutsu' as Sasuke called, since he refused to believe that it was a bloodline ability like his Sharingan. Tazuna nodded. "I see, does your teammates have this ability?" Tazuna asked. Sakura was about to say 'yes, but Ignika and Naruto refused to teach them this' but Yubel beat her to the punch. "No, only Naruto and Ignika has this ability. It's not really a jutsu that can be taught to anyone. I know this because I was friends with their father."

Naruto thought of something that might work and wispered his plan in his brother's ear. 'Lets try Monster Reborn on our mother and father. You revive mom, I'll try dad.' Ignika nodded and materalized a Monster Reborn card as did Naruto.

"Monster Reborn, bring back Minato Namikaze/Kushina Uzumaki" Ignika and Naruto said, gaining the attention of Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yubel. A glowing flash of light brought back two bodies from the dead. Kakashi's lone eye widened and Yubel smirked. Minato Namikaze was back, as was Kushina, Minato's wife.

-With the Shinigami-

Shinigami jawdropped at the sudden disappearence of Minato's soul. He guess it was one of Minato's kids. 'Damn, those two must have found out that if they use their bloodline to bring back the fouth that I can't take back his soul unless the fourth uses the Shiki Fujin again. I really dislike the fact that Obilisk, Slifer, and Ra gave them that bloodline. Although it is good that the two got back their parents back." Shinigami thought.

-Back in Tazuna's home-

Minato was opening his eyes, regaining consiousness. "Whoa. I don't remember this being part of Shinigami's stomache, and Kushina-chan wasn't in his stomache eather. Wait, Kushina-chan!" Minato said. Ignika and Naruto laughed, Yubel joined them. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke thought he could demand the fourth to teach him everything that he thought should belong to the Uchiha.

Minato heard the laughing, turning to see Yubel in her human form and saw two boys, one looked like him only with wisker marks and the other with red hair like Kushina. "Ignika? Naruto? Is it really you two?" The two Namikaze heirs nodded. "Hey dad, hows it feel to be alive again?" Naruto asked.

Minato went wide eyed, felling around his body, seeing that he really was alive again. "Wait, that means both of you got your bloodline active already, that means you two must be jonin already." Minato said. Ignika was wistliling and Naruto was scratcing the back of his head. Naruto started explain. "Not really, we're genin and our bloodlines are already active. Oh and I know of Furry McFuzzums inside me and Ignika knows of the three egyiptian gods sealed in him.

Minato nodded. "I see, then you must have been treated like heroes like I asked the village to." Minato said with the Namikaze foxy grin. Sasuke scoffed. "Why would we treat those demons like he-ACK" Sasuke was pinned to the wall by Minato's arm. "Don't you dare say that about my sons, I know your an Uchiha because your emoness is flowing off of you and the trademark duck-assed hair style."

"Minato-sensei, please be gental with Sasuke, he lost his clan because of Itachi. Also I'm glad that your back and you can finally kill those demons that killed you in the first place and teach Sasuke the duel monster su-OOF" Kakashi until Minato threw Sasuke at him.

"Kakashi, I thought you would treat my son's with respect, but here I see that aren't caring about them, instead your kissing an Uchiha's ass because he lost his clan when someone he knows betrayed his weak clan." Minato said in an angry tone, causing Sasuke to become enraged. "The Uchiha clan is not weak, my clan was the strongest clan of all. I should be stronger than those dobes you call sons. I deserve your jutsu because I am superior than you." Sasuke ranted.

Yubel, Naruto, and Ignika were snickering at what was coming next, that would put Sasuke in his place. Minato got a tick mark on his forehead. "Listen you brat, your not superior to me. I also will not teach you my jutsu as it is my clans jutsu." Minato told the Uchiha.

Sakura growled. "How dare you not teach Sasuke-kun, he is the strongest out of the village. Those demon-bakas also refused to teach Sasuke-kun that summoning jutsu. Nows the chance to kill them and finish what you started twelve years ago, so kill them now or your a-" Sakura ranted until a familar black combat boot hit Sakura square in the face.

Minato sighed. "How the hell do you stand being around them?" Ignika and Naruto shurugged. "I guess we get used to it since we can put them in their place easily. That, and it's fun watching them get mad and make mistakes." Naruto said.

Kushina started to wake up. "Damn it Minato, keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Kushina whined and tried to go back to sleep until her eyes snapped open. "MINATO, but I thought I died." Minato chuckled. "You can thank our sons for that." Minato pointed towards Ignika and Naruto.

Kushina gasped and quickly hugged the young Namikaze kids. "I'm sorry we could be there to watch you both grow up and become stronger." Ignika and Naruto smiled and hugged back. "It's alright mom, we're just gald your back."

Tazuna was really thrown out of the loop. He had no idea what was going on, but stayed out of it. Minato and Kushina sat down. "I hoped Konoha respected my wishes." Minato said, but became worried when he saw the winces off of Yubel's, Ignika's, and Naruto's faces. "The village did respect my wishes right?" Minato asked as he and his wife became worried much faster. "No, the village in fact tried to kill us, except for Old man third, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, and a few and I mean very few others." Naruto said. Ignika nodded and Yubel hugged Ignika close to her.

Kushina was slightly enraged by this, while Minato was leaking a tsunami of killer intent. Minato took in a deep breath before shouting.

-In Konoha-

Sasuke Sarutobi was finishing up the paperwork he was working on. 'Finally, thank you Ignika for giving me the secret to defeating paper work.' Just as Sarutobi was about to stamp the last peice of paperwork, he heard a familiar voice shout, causing him to pale considerably. "GOD DAMN IT. I WILL WASTE THE DAMN LEAF VILLAGE IF IT'S LAST FUCKING THING I DO, STARTING WITH THE CIVILAN COUNCIL"

The whole village heard that shout. They reconized the voice to be that of the fourth Hokage, but he was dead. Many thought he was back to kill the demons, while some thought he was brought back and brain washed by the 'demons' and would try to destroy Konoha, while those who know the truth paled that Minato was back to get revenge on the village.

-Back in Wave-

Kakashi broke out his stupior. "But Minato-sensei, these demons attacked the village. They should be kill-" Minato interuppted Kakashi before he could finish the scentance. "Kakashi, don't you dare finish that sentance. Ignika and Naruto are my sons, If you knew the difference between a kunai and as sealing scroll then you would have found out they are my sons. I'm ashamed at you, what would Obito and Rin think of you."

Kakashi growled in anger and charged up a raikiri. "YOU DEMON BRATS, I'LL KILL YOUR FOR BRAIN WASHING MY SENSEI." Kakashi charged at Naruto, but Ignika blocked the attack with his body. Kakashi drove the chidori into Ignika's body and Yubel screamed. "Ignika!!!!" The scream was heard all over Wave.

* * *

-Killjoy no jutsu-

IgnikaKanak: I'm sorry to say that some how one of my stories was deleated. I will however let someone else adopt the Kitsune Saiyan story. I don't know who convinced the administration to delete the Kitsune Saiyan, but it discouraged me to re-upload the story. I will still continue this story.

Naruto: AW, and I was liking that story too.

Yubel: Come on, you but a cliff hanger on this chapter.

IgnikaKanak: What can I say, I love being suspenceful.


End file.
